Soul Redemption/Characters/F
Fear *Main page *Full name: Angol Fear *Weapon: Long Sword *Weapon name: Black Lucifer *Alignment: Good *Story: Fear comes from Karifa, a republic on a planet located on Ohmneopeus, a distant galaxy. In Karifa wonders a demon who has entered into an agreement with Nightmare, Fear with her fellow countrymen: Yoda, Starkiller and Emily; aims to defeat Nigntmare destroing Soul Embrace. Fen *Main page *Full name: Fen Barefoot *Weapon: Harpoon *Weapon name: Blow Horn *Alignment: Good *Story: this little boy, native of Europe, is a wanderer who always chooses as stages maritime zones because loves fishing and eating fresh fish. One day Wolfy, his magic pig pet, to which Fen is affectionate, was kidnapped by Nightmare interested in the great magical powers of the animal; Fen's aim is freeing his pet. Fo Fai *Main page *Weapon: Claws (x2) *Weapon name: Xieyè Gang *Alignment: Evil *Story: magician and cold-blooded assassin, he wants to take possession, helped by his student Bayhou, of Soul Embrace to have the absolute control fo evil but is hindered by his student Cuiling. Fran *Main page *Weapon: Sickle *Weapon name: Dispelga *Alignment: Good *Story: The species of Vieras is cruelly persecuted by Nightmare, considered impure by him, and he is exterminating these creatures increasingly. She and her younger sister Olympia are two Vieras and their aim is destroing Nightmare and end the slaughter of their similar. Franczke *Full name: Franczke Vogel *Birthplace: Ober-Getzenberg, Holy Roman Empire *Birthdate: April 7 *Gender: Male *Age: 24 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Lance and Adraga *Weapon name: Sacred Heart & Enlightened Mind *Alignment: Good *Story: Franczke's aim is helping, with his childhood friend Lukretia, Siegfried, his longtime friend, to defeat Nightmare and destroy Soul Embrace. Frederick *Main page *Full name: Frederick Schtauffen *Weapon: Sword *Weapon name: Vita Aeterna *Alignment: Good *Story: Siegfried's father, was thought that he was killed accidentally by his son, his aim is helping his son to defeat Nightmare and destroy Soul Embrace. Fu Han *Birthplace: Peking, Ming Empire *Birthdate: October 23 *Gender: Male *Age: 23 *Bloody Type: B *Weapon: Shuanggou (x2) *Weapon name: Maotóuying *Alignment: Good *Story: he was chosen by a Chinese guru, with his lover Quanshae, to defeat Nightmare and destroy Soul Embrace. Fujin *Main page *Weapon: Sansetsukon *Weapon name: Devastation *Alignment: Good *Story: his father was an half-God being a son of a God but he was killed by Nightmare. His God grandfather showed himself in the form of ibex to his grandson saying to him that only Nightmare's heart can revive his father. Now Fujin is traveling to get Nightmare's heart. Fumei *Image *Birthplace: Fu-Ma no Sato, Japan *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Female *Age: 18 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Chokuto *Weapon name: Ura-Maru *Alignment: Good *Story: Fumei in Japanese means "unknown", in fact very little about her is known. Is known only that she, with the help of Meuma, has traveled forward in time a few years to destroy Nightmare and Soul Embrace. Furoa *Image *Birthplace: Hokkaido, Japan *Birthdate: November 7 *Gender: Female *Age: 23 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Katana *Weapon name: Aoi Eisei *Alignment: Good *Story: Wanisaburou's girlfriend and Danika's best friend, Furoa is one of the best warriors of her village. Upon learning that Danika's adoptive father has been possessed by Soul Embrace, she wants to help her friend in this mission. Fusami *Main page *Weapon: Snake Sword *Weapon name: Raiki *Alignment: Forced evil *Story: she was a beautiful Japanese girl whose father, Tomoji he was imprisoned by Tenefer, a Satan's servant, because he did not respect a deal. She offered herself in exchange for her father, now she is a Tenefer servant who has offered her eternal youth for the good work which she plays, but her father now is trying to free her. Category:Characters